<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spun in a Circle by Amariahellcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932999">Spun in a Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat'>Amariahellcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watcher Alina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Much Needed Silly Things, Pre-Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wizard Watcher - Freeform, crew shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sea is calm, the night is young, and the crew is in good Spirits. What better time is there to play pass-the-Watcher?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tekēhu/The Watcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watcher Alina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spun in a Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/gifts">inkberrry</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI as I say anytime I write something for a new fandom... IDK what I'm doing. But my dearest friend Dana - inkberrry, who this fic is a gift for!! - got me Deadfire and I've been HOOKED, so I needed to write thingsssss.</p><p>You will likely see more, eventually. I love the fishboy. I just... need to actually name my Watcher. OOPS.</p><p>Enjoy! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a night like any other, days out from the shores of Neketaka.</p><p>The sea is calm and the sky is clear - and perhaps the only difference, this night, is that everyone is above decks.</p><p>It’s not long into the evening that the singing begins - at first just a low hum, and then a loud chorus as the entire crew takes up the melody, spirits high and souls alight.</p><p>It is a common occurrence, here on The Defiant - Tekēhu has heard it nearly every night since joining the myriad companions of the Watcher of Caed Nua - a testament to how well their Captain looks after them, he is sure.</p><p>She is a mystery, their Watcher - a Pale Elf from the Living Lands, says Edér, quiet and diplomatic until pushed beyond what can be solved with words - amber eyes burning bright with a fire as hot as the spells she controls.</p><p>She would be easy to overlook, had he not seen her in action - seen the way she bends elements and communes with Spirits, at once foreboding and welcoming, a force of nature seeking her purpose.</p><p>But here, with her Crew, their Watcher is open - there is a guard behind her smiles, a sense of detachment - and yet she is always willing to talk, to listen, to laugh and engage.</p><p>So it is when Serafen catches her wrist amidst the singing, smirking and tugging her into some form of Príncipi jig, that the Watcher goes with no more than a lifted brow and rolled eyes.</p><p>The singing of the crew swells, seeing their Captain now up and <em>dancing</em>, and it thus seems to become a game of pass-the-Watcher.</p><p>Serafen leads her through a full run of the jig, laughing openly at her missteps and making her laugh in return, before passing her off to the nearest of their Companions.</p><p>Aloth pauses to <em>bow</em>, just a touch, before leading her in a slightly more structured dance, correcting her gently when she steps on his foot.</p><p>Edér links arms with the Watcher and starts them first in one direction, then the other, their Watcher’s laughter and ease telling Tekēhu that she’s done <em>this</em> dance before.</p><p>Pallegina hesitates a moment before attempting a quick two step, lips quirking in amusement when the Watcher only shakes her head and laughs at her own failure.</p><p>Maia mimics Edér - not exactly the same, but similar - and her touch on the Watcher’s arm lingers a moment, drawing his eye. <em>Hmm… that is interesting.</em></p><p>Xoti links hands with the shorter woman and spins them in quick circles - not really a dance, per say, but who is to say what counts as dancing? - leaving them both dizzy and laughing as the Priestess hands her off.</p><p>Finally, then, it is Tekēhu’s turn to entertain their Watcher, her golden eyes bright and mirthful as her hand finds his - and he allows himself to be drawn into those eyes, only for a moment, before pulling her closer.</p><p>It is not quite as <em>formal</em> as the dance Aloth had led her in, but much more practiced then the others - borrowing heavily from the forms of Watershaping, a close and, at times, sensuous experience.</p><p>Knowing they have eyes upon them - and knowing their Watcher cares to keep her business under wraps - Tekēhu behaves himself. Mostly.</p><p>He cannot resist giving her a quick twirl at the end, her hair brushing his skin as he reels her in and bends her back over the crook of his arm.</p><p>His Watcher’s eyes are wide, mouth open in a surprised <em>oh</em> and cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink as he pulls her back up, ignoring the catcalls and sounds of annoyance from their Companions around them.</p><p>There is a moment where she goes very still - eyes going distant, in a way he has glimpsed several times since joining her - but it fades quickly, and she shakes herself out of it as he rights her.</p><p>“Ekera, I believe that is enough excitement for the night. What say?”</p><p>His Watcher shoots him a smile, giving his hand a squeeze as she takes his offered out. “You’ve all tired me out more then I’d have expected.”</p><p>She takes a step away, and Tekēhu finds himself missing her warmth; a notion he tucks aside for later, when they are not surrounded by companions.</p><p>The feel of her hand in his remains long into the night, long after the singing has stopped and the lanterns have been put out, and he knows, perhaps, why he was meant to be on The Defiant.</p><p>He only need wait for the right time to broach the subject.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments make my day! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>